DESCRIPTION: Behavioral Science Associates proposes to develop and evaluate the Schedules program, a self-help smoking cessation intervention that employs a video and workbook to implement a gradual smoking cessation program. Smokers prefer gradual reduction methods, but are rarely successful simply cutting down on their own. However, research has shown that scheduled, gradual reduction (SGR) a systematic approach to gradual reduction that employs scheduling of cigarettes, is effective. The Schedules program will provide a low-cost, simple to use SGR program for smoking cessation. During Phase I, a prototype of the program will be developed and evaluated in a 10-week feasibility study with 50 subjects. The primary criteria for determining feasibility will be a validated abstinence rate of = 20%, statistically significant reductions in smoking rate and statistically significant reductions in expired air carbon monoxide. Data on changes in smoking rate throughout treatment, quit attempts, withdrawal symptoms, adherence to the smoking schedule, and program satisfaction will be evaluated. Quantitative results and qualitative feedback from subjects will be assessed to supplement the primary outcome variables and guide further product development. During Phase II, a second generation prototype will be developed and evaluated in a large-scale trial with extended follow-up.